1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an integrated disk driving module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an ODD (Optical Disk Driver) stores huge data on a disk, and reads the data stored in the disk.
The ODD largely includes a base body, a spindle motor coupled to the base body via a coupling screw, a stepping motor coupled to the base body via a coupling screw, and an optical pickup module storing data on a disk or reading the data from the disk.
The spindle motor is coupled to the base body via a mounting plate, and rotates an optical disk for storing data or an optical disk stored with data at a high speed.
The stepping motor is coupled to the base body via a mounting plate, and feeds the optical pickup module to a radial direction of the optical disk.
The optical pickup module is coupled to a guide shaft coupled to the base body via a coupling screw and slides along the guide shaft by rotation of a lead screw of the stepping motor. The optical pickup module slides along the guide shaft to store data on the optical disk and reads the data stored in the optical disk.
A stepping motor of an optical disk apparatus according to prior art is coupled to a base body via a mounting plate and a coupling screw to the disadvantage of increasing the number of parts comprising the optical disk apparatus.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is disadvantageous in that the number of parts is increased to take many hours for assembly.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is further disadvantageous in that product characteristics decrease due to manufacturing tolerances of the base body and the stepping motor.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is still further disadvantageous in that the stepping motor is coupled to the base body via a coupling screw to result in frequent assembly badness in which the stepping motor is not mounted at a designated position, and a lead screw of the stepping motor and a guide shaft of the optical pickup module are not arranged in parallel.
The conventional optical disk apparatus is still further disadvantageous in that a mounting plate for coupling the stepping motor to the base body is needed to increase size and weight of the optical disk apparatus and to be prone to external shock.